


We Communicate in Waveforms

by SperaStella



Series: Damerey Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Rey Kenobi is in desperate need of a job when she agrees to babysit for Mr. Dameron. Unfortunately, he turns out to be kind of an ass...that is until she gets to know him better.AKA Five times Rey was pretty sure she hated Mr. Dameron and the one time she did not.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208972
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	We Communicate in Waveforms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Boisterous_Bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/gifts).



> Prompt: How about Baby sitter AU, enemies to lovers, and the quote “What is that??!!”
> 
> Okay, this was a lot harder than I thought it would be with the whole enemies to lovers thing, but I was trying to timebox myself here so hopefully, you like it!

**One**

Rey Kenobi got the job via a recommendation from Leia. A friend’s son was in need of a babysitter and while she had never babysat as a job before, Rey had plenty of experience looking after kids of all ages at the group home. Plus, as a 22-year-old grad student, she was in desperate need of any job that helped pay the bills. 

Unfortunately, her employer, Mr. Poe Dameron, was not what she expected. For starters, he was a 30-year-old single father of two, six-month-old twin girls, Shara and Bethany. Second, and most importantly, he was kind of an ass. 

“Food and formula are in the fridge; you can make a list if there is anything that needs restocking. The girls will need at least two naps and do make sure to use the lavender skin wipes when changing them. Any questions Ms. Kenobi?”

“No, I’m good. And please, call me Rey.” 

“Very well. I should be back around six Ms. Kenobi.”

Beyond his insistence not to use her first name, he also commonly failed to use basic pleasantries like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. His swift exit and terse demeanor left her wondering how much he even cared about his girls.

**Two**

Two weeks later, Mr. Dameron had come home early and was preparing dinner in the kitchen while Rey readied the girls. Shara was up in an instant at the first mention of food. Comparatively, Bethany took longer to get ready. Rey liked to think it was because she just wanted all the attention. As she rocked the girl in her arms, she hears a loud crash from the kitchen.

“Fuck!” yells Mr. Dameron in a loud voice that carries all the way to the girls’ room.

Rey makes her way to the kitchen to see a pot tipped over and what was supposed to be the girls’ formula spilled across the tile floor. 

“Everything okay?”

Mr. Dameron is bent over cleaning up the mess and cursing under his breath. 

“Fine.”

“Do you need any help?” 

“I’m fine Ms. Kenobi,” snaps Mr. Dameron sharply. “I got this.”

“Okay relax, you don’t have to be rude about it,” scoffs Rey. 

Quickly turning on her heel, she takes Bethany back to the nursery. Looks like supper is going to be a little while longer.

**Three**

While searching for clean sheets, she comes across a picture album in the bottom drawer of the closet. Letting curiosity get the better of her, Rey begins to flip through the photobook only to find several pictures of Mr. Dameron and an unknown woman. There are pictures of them hugging and kissing—they look happy together. This woman was probably the twin’s mom. She wonders if—

“Hey, what are you doing in there?”

“I uh...um…” Rey fumbles and shuts the book with a thud. “I was uh...looking for sheets.”

Mr. Dameron eyes the album in her lap and his face goes unreadable for a moment before he scowls at her once more.

“Put that back, don’t ever go looking in there again, do you understand?!” 

**Four**

If Rey wasn’t becoming so attached to his girls, she would probably quit this stupid job babysitting for Mr. Dameron. He was late getting home and he hadn’t even bothered to call or text to give her a heads up. 

Roughly an hour later, he comes stumbling into the house carrying a large heavy box. The muscles in his forearms are tight and his shirt rides up a bit to expose several tan abs that distract Rey for a (not so) brief moment. 

“What is that??!!” she practically yells, stammering up to help move one of the chairs out his way. 

Carrying the box through the living room, Mr. Dameron sets it down inside the twins’ nursery. 

“It’s a dresser,” he exhales. “I thought I could paint it and it would go well along that wall,” he says, pointing across the room.

Rey’s face warms and she folds her arms defensively. “Yeah, well...you’re nearly an hour late. Why didn’t you call or text?”

Mr. Dameron digs into his pocket and holds up his phone. “Oh, my cell died.”

**Five**

Rey feels oddly off-kilter when Mr. Dameron is sullen and apologizes for being three days late with her latest pay. His house wasn’t very big, nor was it really decorated (outside the girls’ nursery), but she never thought he was struggling to make ends meet. Despite knowing she should probably leave, Rey watches as he shuffles past her into the twins’ room. 

“Hey sweethearts,” he mumbles, caressing Shara’s head. “Did you have a good day today?”

The baby girl blabbers playfully. 

“Mmf, well I’m glad one of us did. How about you Bethany?” 

Another happy cry. 

“Yeah, I agree. Rey is great. Lord knows she’s better with you two than I’ll ever be. I can barely make your formula.” 

**Plus One**

Over time, Rey realizes she very badly misjudged Mr. Dameron. While he could be rude at times, he was genuinely a good man put in a difficult situation. Shara and Bethany were unplanned and his former girlfriend disappeared shortly after their birth, leaving him to care for the girls by himself. 

One night after watching the girls, Rey’s car won’t start and she finds herself stranded outside Mr. Dameron’s house. He must have been watching to make sure she left okay because a few minutes later, he comes rushing outside without even so much as an umbrella.

“Everything alright?” he asks, knocking on her door.

“Car won’t start,” she frowns.

“I can see that. Why don’t you pop the hood.”

For some reason or another, she hops out of the car and watches as he spends a few minutes looking and poking at the engine and other mechanical parts. (Hey, she’s studying to be a biochemist, not a mechanic.) 

“Hard to tell what the issue might be in this storm,” he laments. “Want to come back inside where it’s at least warm and dry?” 

“Okay sure,” she nods.

By the time they make it back inside, they are both drenched from head to toe. 

The way his wet clothes stick tight to his body is distracting and she feels a sudden change in the air when she notices him equally eyeing her warily. Her own clothes firmly frame her curves, leaving little to the imagination. She’s breathing heavily and takes a step closer to him. Gently reaching up, she brushes some of his damp curls to the side of his face, her fingers lingering for a few short seconds.

Mr. Dameron closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose. She watches him swallow deep in his throat. 

“W-We...we should...we should change out of these clothes before we catch pneumonia,” he murmurs in a husky voice. 

“Yeah, okay,” she nods, also soar in the throat. 

Following him to the laundry room, he sets a timer on the dryer and strips off his shirt. Rey’s breath audibly hitches as his chest is laid bare before her. Her gaze moves from his chest to his warm brown eyes and back to his chest. He watches her watching him with interest, but he doesn’t say a word. Unbuttoning his pants, he removes his jeans and also places them in the dryer. He’s standing nearly naked in front of her now, wearing nothing but his boxers.

She bites her lip as his gaze returns to her. Rey nods silently and slowly lifts her arms above her head. He takes a step closer and gently wraps his fingers at the bottom of her shirt and tugs the wet garment off, placing it in the dyer. Mr. Dameron’s eyes lap up her exposed skin, save her soaking wet bra, which is basically see-through at this point anyway. Reaching behind her back, she unclips the undergarment and slides it off her shoulders.

“This too,” she whispers, handing her bra to him.

Their eyes never leave one another and he nods wordlessly. 

Slowly, she turns around, loosens her pants button, and bends over ever so slightly as she wiggles out of her own jeans.

A short smile breaks across her face when she hears Mr. Dameron mutter “ _Fuck_ ” behind her. 

When she turns around to face him again, he’s staring at her reverently. The only sound is their wet clothes spinning in the dryer and he takes another step closer to her. One of his hands gently reaches at her hip while the other caresses her cheek. The electric charge in the air is so thick it makes it feel like they are about to combust.

“ _Rey,_ ” he whispers, using her name for what might be the first time, as their bodies begin to slowly intertwine. “Tell me to stop.” He has her pushed up against the wall. She can feel his breath hot on her neck, along with other parts of him firm against her.

“No, _Mr. Dameron_ ,” she whimpers. “Please, don’t stop.”

In an instant, his lips are on her own. They start slow, with lazy chaste kisses before giving way to more energetic activities. Her hands wander down his chest and through his curls while he caresses her soft areas. Their tongues meet and she wraps herself tightly around him as he picks her up and carries her over to his bed where they make out for what seems like hours.

That is until a certain cry comes ringing through the hall from the nursery.

“I got it” chuckles Mr. Dameron, leaving her with a single kiss on the lips before hopping up and heading to take care of the girls. 

Rey sighs as she falls back into the pillow. This is totally going to be a thing now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, I am accepting prompts [here](https://sperastella.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
